


Tea makes everything better

by Herk



Series: The Life and Love of Mycroft Holmes [6]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Complete, Friendship, M/M, Tea, good advice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-09
Updated: 2016-11-09
Packaged: 2018-08-30 02:09:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8514589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Herk/pseuds/Herk
Summary: Every relationship has its ups and downs. And everyone needs a sympathetic ear and some friendly advice from time to time - even better if it's served with tea and biscuits.





	

“You better make up with your boyfriend. - SH”

 

Mycroft stared at his mobile wondering how his annoying baby brother had come to the conclusion that things between him and Gregory were strained.

 

“Whatever you did, apologise. - SH”

 

Before he had a chance to answer another text arrived.

 

“NOW - SH”

 

“Since when do you care about my love life, brother-dearest? - MH”

 

“Since it started interfering with my tea - SH”

*

The whole thing started when Mycroft and Greg had their first real fight. Moving in together had been a taxing experience for both of them, even if all in all it was worth it. Greg had experience in such matters and could take most of the little areas of conflict with a good dose of humour. Most but not all of them.

 

That one Thursday he went to Baker Street to talk with Sherlock about a potentially interesting case - an old one from the files that rubbed Lestrade wrong for some reason. He hoped Sherlock would see something in the file that would prove his suspicion right, maybe enough to reopen the old case. Only Sherlock and John had been out on a case.

 

“Oh Inspector, please come and have a cup of tea before you go.”

 

Greg smiled. “Mrs. Hudson, I should be going, really.”

 

“Oh, nonsense - you are on your way home anyway, so I’m sure you have the time to keep an old woman company for a nice cuppa. And I JUST finished baking some biscuits.”

 

Well, it wasn’t too late and Mycroft surely wouldn’t be home yet. And even if he was, Greg wasn’t too sure, he was ready to meet him.

 

“Well if you insist…”

 

Half an hour later, after a bit of small talk mostly concerning Sherlock and his abyssal lack of tidiness, Mrs. Hudson suddenly looked at him and became very quiet for a moment. Then she put her hand on his forearm and said: “It’s going to be alright, you know.”

 

“What are you…?”

 

“Oh please, Inspector, I’m no Sherlock Holmes, but it’s clear as day that something is bothering you.” She poured him some more tea. “Now I might just be a silly old woman but let me tell you something from years of experience - everything will turn out alright in the end.”

 

“You don’t even know what happened.”

 

“Do you want to talk about it?” She put some milk and sugar inside her own cup and took a sip.

 

And he was surprised to find that he actually _did_ want to talk about it.

 

“It’s silly really, but sometimes Mycroft drives me crazy. I mean I get that he’s set in his ways and all but - is it really that much to ask to spend an evening together watching a movie? Of course it would be difficult to find something we both enjoy but it can’t be impossible, can it?”

 

Mrs. Hudson nodded.

 

“If he’s not in the mood - fine. But what really got me is when he called me silly, talking about ‘stupid entertainment for the mindless masses’. When I told him that he might not want to be so quick to judge and that I actually enjoyed watching a nice flick once in awhile, his face turned into a grimace as if I had just told him I enjoyed torturing kittens. No scratch that - I’m sure torturing kittens would have met with less disapproval. And then he just left, refusing to discuss the matter further,”

 

“Oh my.”

 

“He basically called me a stupid idiot and left me standing there not even caring how I felt about it.”

 

Mrs. Hudson sighed. “You know, ever so often I feel the need to smack Sherlock over the head for his thoughtless cruelty. And I’m pretty sure he learned that more from that brother of his than his parents. Nice people actually, the Holmeses. But then he does something nice out of the blue - like throwing some foreign spy out of the window for roughing me up a bit.” She paused. “I didn’t say anything like that if anyone asks, burglars and accidents, just so we’re clear.”

 

Greg couldn’t help but smile. “Of course - accidents.”

 

“The point is, Sherlock, he’s really a huge, arrogant… fool. I think he wouldn’t be able to show his affection for someone in any other way than insulting them slightly less often than others and attacking anyone violently who hurts them. I don’t know about Mycroft Holmes of course but they do have a lot more in common than either of them feels comfortable to admit.”

 

Greg nodded. “I know, it’s still hard sometimes.”

 

Mrs. Hudson studied him. “You do love him, don’t you?”

 

“Of course. All his small and not so small flaws included. Doesn’t mean it doesn’t hurt when he does something like that.” 

 

“Well I’ve been told that forgiveness is a virtue and can save any relationship. But I only got rid of Mr Hudson when he was executed, so you might not take me as a role model there, dear.” She winked at his disbelieving expression. “You should tell him very clearly that he did hurt you, give him a good lecture on how he was a blind fool and stupid. Neither of the boys likes that - and it might teach him a bit of humility. Which can only be good for either Holmes.”

 

“I don’t want to hurt Mycroft or humiliate him. It’s not as if he wanted to hurt me. This whole thing is far from easy for him.”

 

“Oh yes, you are far better suited for normal human interaction but judging from Sherlock… well he sees it as a convenient excuse. ‘I’m not good at this, so you have to forgive me’.” She sighed once more. “I let him get away with that most of the time, but I’m just his landlady, I’m not sleeping with him. Do you really want to teach Mycroft that he can get away with being inconsiderate just because?” 

 

Greg thought about her words and realised she was right. If he let Mycroft get away with it every time he was being a twat, he would think that kind of behaviour was acceptable. And as much as he understood Mycroft’s shortcomings, he would only make his own life hell if he didn’t stand his ground at some point. Not because Mycroft was a terrible person but because he wouldn’t know any better. 

 

“No. No, I don’t - thank you Mrs. Hudson, for the tea and the advice - but I think I better get home now.”

 

Only later did he realise why he had felt so comfortable baring his heart to Mrs. Hudson. She had sounded exactly like his late gran when she told him, everything would be alright. And he couldn’t have helped but believe her.

*

“Two weeks - just like that. I got a message from his PA, no personal call, no note on the kitchen table, nothing.”

 

“Two weeks of what, dear?” Mrs. Hudson poured him some tea, while Greg sat down at her kitchen table.

 

“Two weeks abroad. I just got the message. Apparently Mycroft is needed to attend some crisis in Eastern Europe personally. His estimate is that it will take him two weeks. At least according to Anthea.”

 

“Oh dear. I’m sure, he’s not too happy either.”

 

“Of course not - Mycroft _hates_ surprises and he didn’t see this one coming. But still, having his PA message me with the explicit order not to try and reach him. I had a long weekend coming up dammit and he promised to get at least one of the days off.”

 

Seeing the worry behind Lestrade’s rant, Mrs. Hudson put her hand on his. “I’m sure, he’ll return safely, Inspector.”

*

“Can you believe the audacity of that man?” After exchanging pleasant hellos and waiting for Mrs. Hudson to pour them both tea, Greg went right to the point.

 

Mrs. Hudson chuckled. “I live with his little brother. I’m pretty sure I can believe about anything about any of the Holmeses.”

 

“Point taken. But still - right now I feel like everything Sherlock ever said about Mycroft is totally justified.”

 

“Oh dear - what did he do this time?” Mrs. Huson added sugar to Greg’s tea as well as her own.

 

“He went through the files of about two dozen candidates who might become part of my team. Well, I say my team, it’s really just my boss asked me for my preferences. One of our regulars will move to Leicester and I actually get a say on the replacement. That’s a huge privilege. Only when I came home I found the personal files of each and every one of them with little post it notes attached, pointing out their advantages and disadvantages. They were even sorted after their ranking in Mycroft’s personal ‘compatibility scale’.”

 

“He probably meant good.”

 

“Of course he bloody well did - doesn’t change the fact that he implied I’m not capable of doing my job on my own.”

 

“Did you tell him?”

 

“I might have shouted.”

 

“Oh dear.”

 

“And called him a git.”

 

“Oh dear.”

 

“He then pointed out that I had no problem asking _Sherlock_ for help. Things deteriorated from there.”

 

Mrs. Hudson got up and fetched the rum from the baking ingredients and poured a generous shot into both cups.

*

“You know what the worst part is?”

 

“I’m sure you will tell me, dear.” Mrs. Hudson took a sip of her tea and passed the biscuits to Lestrade.

 

“They clearly care for each other and yet they would rather tear each other’s throat out than showing affection in front of anyone. I mean Sherlock is a stubborn, spoiled three year old, but I expect a little bit more from Mycroft.”

 

“They had a fight?” Mrs. Hudson sighed. That usually meant bad things for her wallpaper, plumbing, or any other fixture of the 221b flat. Sherlock got needlessly destructive when he was on bad terms with Mycroft.

 

“Sherlock basically told Mycroft to stay the fuck out of his life and used some very specific insults. I didn’t get any of it - apparently it referred to something that happened a few decades ago - but he managed to hit a nerve. And now Mycroft is sulking and has decided to actually stay away and see how Sherlock will like it when no one will take care of outstanding bills or libel suits. And then he asked me to stay away as well. Not told me to - he learned that lesson - but asked me. And offered to help out if it was absolutely necessary. He wasn’t happy when I mentioned the drugs but claimed John would look after Sherlock sufficiently. ‘It’s what he wants after all.’”

 

“Sometimes I ask myself what exactly their mother _did_ to those boys…”

 

“I told him very clearly that I wouldn’t be dragged into their fights and on any other day he would have told me that would be the wisest course but something Sherlock said did actually manage to hurt him. Now he’s unhappy with me and more unhappy with himself because deep down he _knows_ I’m right.”

 

“You clearly did the right thing and once Mycroft calms down, he’ll see it the same way. You just stand your ground and I will give Sherlock a piece of my mind and before you know it this crisis will be over like all the past ones.”

*

**Author's Note:**

> It's a pity the serial murderer on the loose didn't leave Greg the time to talk to her during "Oliver".


End file.
